The present invention relates to arrangements for oil filters with integral cooling.
Modern vehicle engines are invariably provided with oil filters for the purpose of removing particles from the oil, which form in the engine, in order to protect the bearings and other moving parts of the engine from wear.
High-performance engines also have special oil coolers in order to prevent excessively high oil temperatures, since the oil is thereby at risk of rapidly breaking down and exposure to coking with ensuing deterioration of the lubrication characteristics, which in turn results in increased engine wear and shorter engine life.
The integration of an oil filter with an oil cooler has already been proposed, for example by U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,980.